Of Crowns and Dragons: Dawn of Winter
by ShadowHunter94
Summary: The Dragonborn learns from The Greybeards and Paarthurnax that a deadly force is rising in Westeros. The Dragonborn and his companions must travel to this new land to confront this new threat before it gets out of hand. The White Walkers are not the only problem, however, as a massive war will soon erupt. How well will the Dragonborn and his companions play the Game of Thrones?
1. A New Adventure Begins

Of Crowns and Dragons: Dawn of Winter

**_High Hrothgar_**

Perseus made his way up the Seven Thousand Steps. He had been summoned by the Greybeards again. It hadn't happened since he first discovered he was Dragonborn after he had slain Mirmulnir a few years prior.

After he had walked for a while, he arrived outside the great Monastery. Even though he had climbed the up the mountain several times, he was still amazed whenever he saw High Hrothgar.

He opened the door and headed inside where the Greybeards were already waiting.

"Greetings Dragonborn" Arngeir greeted

"And to you too Arngeir" Perseus greeted back

"I know this is probably much unexpected but we have been communing with Paarthurnax and we are concerned about a threat in the continent of Westeros… Have you ever heard of it?"

"I have heard very little of it, all I know is that it lies to the North across the sea. What is this threat you speak of?"

"There is a race known as The Others, or more commonly called the White Walkers that have supposedly been dead for thousands of years, but they are not. If not dealt with, it could mean total destruction. It has the potential to be a bigger threat than even Alduin"

Perseus took this in for a moment before replying, he was slightly scared but he has dealt with all kinds of threats "then I will head to Westeros to deal with these White Walkers"

The old greybeard nodded "you should visit Paarthurnax first before you set off, he will be able to tell you more"

"Will do." Perseus smiled slightly and made his way up the rest of the mountain to see the master of the Greybeards.

**_The Throat of the World_**

Perseus arrived at The Throat of The World soon after and saw Paarthurnax perched on the word wall "Drem Yol Lok, greetings"

Perseus bowed his head and returned the greeting "Drem Yol Lok, greetings Paarthurnax…. The Greybeards have informed me of something known as the White Walkers in the neighboring continent of Westeros. They said it could potentially be a bigger threat than even Alduin"

"_Vrah_, they are not mistaken. The Others have been thought to be _Dilon,_ deceased, although this is not the case. They are returning, Dovahkiin. I can feel it"

Perseus knew that the old dragon was not wrong. He was the master of the Greybeards after all. Perseus placed his hand on the hilt of his Dragonbone Sword strapped to his side "Is there anything else you can tell me about Westeros?"

"All I know is that it is bordered to the West of the Sunset Sea and is made up of many regions within the Seven Kingdoms. You're best lead is to start by going to Winterfell in The North… Good luck Dovahkiin"

"Thanks Paarthurnax" Perseus smiled and started to walk down the mountain when he was stopped by Odahviing.

"Drem Yol Lok, greetings. I can fly you to your home if you wish" the red dragon offered.

"That would be much appreciated" Perseus accepted the offer

Odahviing lowered his head for Perseus to climb aboard and took off with a few beats of his massive wings. It took no more than a few minute for Odahviing to arrive outside of Solitude.

"Thank you Odahviing"

"It is my pleasure, Dovahkiin" Odahviing replied and took off back to the Throat of the World.

**_Proudspire Manor_**

Perseus made his way to his home and found Jordis outside leaning over the side. She looked up and noticed Perseus

"Welcome back my Thane" she greeted

"Hey Jordis, how are you today?"

"I'm good my Thane, you?"

"I'm good, though I will need to leave for a while… where is Serana?"

"I think she's downstairs practicing her alchemy and what do you mean leave?"

Perseus filled Jordis in on what the Greybeards and Paarthurnax told him about and entered his home. He descended down the steps to find Serana had just finished a potion. It was a magicka potion by the looks of it, it was colored whitish blue

"Don't blow up my house" he said jokingly, making Serana turn around and embrace him. Perseus returned the embrace to his wife.

"What did the Greybeards want?" Serana asked

"There is a threat in Westeros the continent to the North of Tamriel. Mysterious beings known as The Others, or White Walkers"

Serana sighed out of annoyance that Perseus needed to travel somewhere and save thousands of people yet again "so they want you to go to Westeros to deal with them"

"I wish I didn't have to constantly travel everywhere all the time either, but I am Dragonborn. It is my job to protect people… besides, I haven't had any real quests since I saved Solstheim"

"Well, then I'm coming with you"

Perseus chuckled slightly "good, I don't even need to ask"

"No you don't" Serana replied, bringing his lips to hers

"We better get ready" Perseus stated and grabbed his Bow forged from the very scales of Alduin himself off of his weapons rack, a quiver full of Dragonbone Arrows, and a second Dragonbone Sword to match the one he already had. He also went to his strongbox and grabbed his Ring of Hircine as well as his amulet which was in the shape of a Dragon's skull.

Serana grabbed her own Dragonbone Dagger given to her by Perseus, as well as some potions and her Stalhrim Light Armor. She was already wearing her Necromancer Amulet that she and Perseus had found in Windhelm when they were looking for The Butcher.

"We should talk to The Companions, maybe have a few of join us"

Serana nodded "I'm sure they would come along, you're the Harbinger after all"

"Let's go" Perseus said and they started to leave but Jordis informed them that there was a visitor wanting to see Perseus

"My Thane, there is someone here that wants to speak with you. She says she is from the Skaal Village in Solstheim. She says her name is Frea"

Perseus was shocked that Frea had travelled all the way from Skaal Village to Solitude but at the same time curious as well.

When he and Serana went upstairs Frea was waiting, wearing her Skaal coat, gloves and boots, and a Stalhrim Bow and a quiver of Stalhrim Arrows on her back as well as dual Stalhrim War Axes each strapped to one side.

"Frea?" Perseus greeted in both friendliness and curiosity "I wouldn't have ever expected to find you in Skyrim away from Solstheim"

Frea laughed slightly "I didn't think I would ever come here either, but there is something going on that I feel I need to find the meaning of… But it is good to see you both again"

"You too Frea" Perseus replied "So what is going on?"

"Recently I have been having strange nightmares. Creatures almost the size of giants with skin as pale as the snow and icy blue eyes… I feel it is a sign from the All-Maker"

Perseus placed his hand on his chin, thinking to himself for a few moments and was about to speak when Serana spoke for him, as if reading his thoughts "I wonder if they could be those White Walkers the Greybeards told you about"

"They very well could be, the name and characteristics seem to go along with each other". He turned to face Frea "We are going to travel to Westeros, the Greybeards have told me of something known as the White Walkers located in that Continent and they feel that if not stopped, it could mean complete destruction"

"It definitely sounds like they could be the same thing" Frea spoke "I will join you on your to Westeros, Skaal friend"

"Good, we could use all the help we could get… and I have seen you fight, you will for sure be helpful"

Frea smiled at the compliment "we should head there now"

Perseus nodded "first, we need to go to Jorrvaskr. I am going to seek aid from my fellow Companions"

After an hour of travelling on horseback, the three of them happened upon a bandit fort where Perseus was struck in the shoulder by a steel arrow. He sighed loudly and pulled the arrow out. He was used to getting hit with arrows, so it didn't hurt much "damned Bandits!" he yelled, irritated that these bandits are doing nothing but delaying their quest. "Let's deal with these milk drinkers"

Serana and Frea both nodded and got off their horses. Serana took out her dagger and readied an ice spell, Frea grabbed one of her war axes, and Perseus drew his bow.

There weren't too many bandits, it looked like only around 10. A few of them were Orcs, a couple Redguards, a Khajiit, an Argonian, and a few Bosmer. Serana launched an ice spike into the chest of one of the orcs and quickly followed up by slicing his neck with her dagger. Another Orc tried to come up behind her but she quickly dodged and sent a couple ice spikes into his head

Frea sliced one of the legs of the Khajiit with her war axe and then swung the axe down onto his head, killing him instantly. She then took out her bow and took aim at the Argonian and launched an arrow that found its mark right in the heart.

Perseus readied one of his arrows and aimed it at one of the Bosmer and released, the arrow went straight through his neck causing the Bosmer to gargle for a few moments before his lifeless body fell over. Perseus then took out his swords and proceeded to charge for the Redguards. One of the Redguards swung his scimitar at Perseus, but Perseus parried it with one of his swords and stabbed him through the stomach with his other sword. He then sliced the back of the other Redguard's leg, causing him to kneel over in pain. Perseus then brought both of his swords to the Redguard's neck and sliced his head clean off.

"Done and done" Serana said as she unarmed her ice spell and placed sheathed her dagger on her belt

"These bandits aren't even a challenge" Perseus replied as he sheathed his swords "now let's get to Whiterun"

They arrived at Whiterun a half hour later and went up to Jorrvaskr. Perseus was not surprised to find Njada and Athis fighting yet again while everyone else simply watched. These two fought all the time, and Perseus had to admit that it was rather entertaining. Aela noticed Perseus, Serana, and Frea and walked over to greet them.

"It's been some time Harbinger" Aela greeted "it's good to see you too Serana"

Serana returned Aela's greeting "You too Aela"

"Aye, it has been quite some time" Perseus replied, he glanced over to Njada and Athis then back at Aela "what are they fighting about this time?"

"Gods, I have no idea" Aela glanced at Frea and then back at Perseus "who is this?"

"I am Frea, Shaman of the Skaal" Frea answered and extended her hand to greet Aela and Aela returned the gesture.

"So what brings you through Whiterun Harbinger?" Aela questioned

"I am to go to Westeros and deal with something known as the White Walkers… and I came to see if you, Vilkas and Farkas would be interested in coming with us. I know you guys don't like to sit still, and I could probably use some help"

"You know us all too well Harbinger. I have no problems with coming along with you. I'm sure Vilkas and Farkas would be willing to come as well"

Right after Aela said that Farkas and Vilkas walked up to them. "What were you guys talking about?" Vilkas asked

"I am going to Westeros on a quest to deal with a force known as The Others or White Walkers and I wanted to see if you guys would accompany us… As I already told Aela, I know you guys aren't the kind of people that like to sit around doing nothing all day"

"I'm in; it's been very boring around here lately. No bandits or kidnappings for a while now" Farkas answered

"I agree with my brother, it would be better than sitting around here doing nothing"

"Great" Perseus said "we should leave now"

"Alright then, just give us a little time to gather some things" Vilkas replied and went with Farkas and Aela to grab some supplies from Jorrvaskr

They returned no more than five minutes later, each carrying a bag filled with health potions, food, and mead. Aela had upgraded her hunting bow to a glass bow and a quiver filled with glass arrows.

Vilkas still wore his wolf armor, though he replaced his skyforge steel sword to an ebony sword.

Farkas upgraded to ebony armor and carried an ebony greatsword

"We're ready" Aela informed

"Then it's time to head to Westeros"

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Comments:<strong>

Hello everyone! I have been wanting to write a Skyrim/Game of Thrones story for a while now, but I couldn't make up my mind on what direction I wanted to steer this story in. I know where I want to take this story now, but I am still open to suggestions.

Massive thanks to **Doctor Eagle **giving me a few tips to get started, you're awesome man! If you have not read his story **Of Kings, Draugr, and Dragons,** I recommend reading it, it is very good!

Any reviews, suggestions or criticism would be appreciated and would help me improve my writing as I write future chapters

Hope you guys enjoy it!

-ShadowHunter94

**Characters:**

Perseus- Dragonborn, Werewolf, Harbinger of The Companions, Thane of all nine holds, and Legate in the Empire. He is an Imperial in his mid 30's and favors using a bow and dual wielding

Serana- Vampire you rescue from Dimhollow Crypt in the Dawnguard DLC and wife of Perseus. She is an amazing character and one of the best followers available. She uses her Ice Spike most of the time and occasionally her Dagger

Frea- Skaal woman you meet during the Dragonborn DLC. She is another one of my favorite followers because she is very good in combat and dual wields Stalhrim War Axes as well as Archery

Arngeir- Leader of the Greybeards, teaches you how to use your Thu'um when you first find out you are Dragonborn.

Paarthurnax- Master of The Greybeards. Heroic Dragon that helped you defeat Alduin, an incredible character

Odahviing- Red Dragon you meet during the Main Questline, he flies you to Skuldafn where you need to go to stop Alduin. After you defeat Alduin he serves you and will aid you in combat whenever you call him

Aela The Huntress- Member of The Companions and The Circle, and is a Werewolf that gives you your Beastblood during the Companions Questline. Favors using Archery and Daggers

Farkas- Member of The Companions and The Circle, Werewolf and brother of Vilkas. He favors using Heavy Armor and an Ebony Greatsword.

Vilkas- Member of The Companions and The Circle, Werewolf and brother of Farkas. He prefers using Heavy Armor and an Ebony sword

**Dragon Language:**

_Vrah_- Indeed

_Dilon-_ Dead

_Drem_- Peace

_Yol_- Fire

_Lok_- Sky


	2. The Journey to Westeros

The Journey to Westeros

_**Winterhold**_

Perseus, Serana, Frea, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas made their way to Winterhold. Perseus had suggested that the College of Winterhold might have a book or two about Westeros or possibly even a map to help them navigate. Though Aela, Vilkas and Farkas were slightly wary about the College and Magic in general, they agreed that it would be helpful to know at least some information about this foreign land before they arrived.

Winterhold was dull as usual, due to the fact that only a few buildings including the College remained since the Great Collapse that took most of the city with it.

"What happened to this city?" Frea asked, not being too familiar with Skyrim since she had been raised in Skaal Village on Solstheim and obviously having never been to Winterhold.

Perseus was not surprised that Frea was curious about what happened, he would be too if he didn't know the history of it. He slowed and started walking next to Frea. "It was destroyed by an event known as the Great Collapse. A lot of people blame the College Mages, but it is not their fault"

"By the All-Maker"

"Even though I am not too fond of Mages, I know it is not their fault either" Vilkas said

"It seems Mages get blamed for anything bad that happens" Aela responded

Farkas then joined in "I don't understand why people would use Magic. I prefer using well-made steel"

"I prefer using weapons such as

"People use magic" Serana spoke "because it is powerful. I could launch an Ice Spike into your abdomen with ease". Perseus chuckled and put his arm around Serana.

They were outside of the college moments later and found Mirabelle and Ancano arguing outside. Perseus felt the urge to strangle Ancano but managed to restrain himself _Thalmor Bastard_ he thought to himself. He hated the Thalmor with a passion, some would say he hated them even more than Ulfric did.

Even though Perseus wasn't a member of the college, he and the College were on good terms. He had helped the College several times by finding books and even sold his Elder Scroll to them since he did not need it anymore. The college in return helped him while he was trying to stop Alduin as well as when he and Serana needed to find a Moth Priest to put an end to the Tyranny of the Sun Prophecy.

They walked inside and saw Tolfdir practicing with the apprentices Onmund, Brelyna and J'zargo. They looked to be honing their Destruction and Restoration skills. Perseus and watched for a little bit before continuing to the Arcaneum where Urag was sitting at his desk reading a book "Urag" Perseus said to get his attention.

The Orc looked up and closed his book then greeted him and Serana "Perseus, Serana How are you?"

"It's been good, Urag. Has that Elder Scroll been helpful?"

"You have no idea, I still can't think you enough for giving it the college."

"I have no use for it anymore, it's better that someone gets use out of it instead of it sitting in my house. But that's not why I came here" Perseus placed his hands on the desk "I need a favor"

"What is it?" Urag asked

"Would you by any chance have a book or map on Westeros?"

Urag got up and started looking through the bookcases "I don't have any books, but I do have a map somewhere. One of my old friends visited Westeros once and brought a map in case someone else visited there and needed it". He searched through the shelves for a few more minutes before finally finding the map "Ah, here it is!"

Urag handed the map to Perseus "may I ask why you are going to Westeros?"

Perseus took the map and put it in his bag "The Greybeards have sent me on a journey to Westeros to find out information about a mysterious force known as The Others and stop them. They feel it is a dangerous threat"

"I guess that's why they summoned you again" Urag said and sat back down in his chair "good luck"

Perseus nodded and led the group out of the Arcaneum. Once they were outside they mounted their horses. Perseus kicked Shadowmere into a gallop "Now let's go to Windhelm, Captain Gjalund will be able to get us to Westeros fairly quickly."

The road to Windhelm wasn't too harsh, though it did slow the travelers down due to the amount of snow that covered the landscape. It was during the evening that they had left Winterhold.

Though Perseus wasn't of Nordic blood but rather Imperial blood, he was used to the cold climate since he has been living in Skyrim for a while. And although he missed Cyrodiil, he had come to call Skyrim his home.

_**Windhelm**_

They arrived in Windhelm that night. Perseus wasn't too fond of Windhelm due to the racism of most of the residents, specifically Rolff Stone-Fist. When they got to Windhelm, Rolff was walking around the Grey Quarter yelling racial slurs to the Dunmer as usual.

Perseus sighed "hang on, let me deal with this racist whelp" and walked over to Rolff and slammed him against a wall "I told you to stop harassing the Dunmer didn't I? They've done you no harm yet you despise them"

Rolff looked scared to death and on the verge of tears; though he tried to act tough "I can do whatever I want! If these Grey Skins don't like it then too bad. They should go back to Morrowind where they belong!"

"I warned you" Perseus said, releasing his grip and then delivering a swift punch to Rolff's jaw, knocking him out.

"Good job" Serana placed a hand on Perseus' shoulder "that guy is one of the biggest pieces of horker shit I have ever met"

"Why does he hate the Dark Elves?" Vilkas asked, glancing down at the unconscious Rolff

"Because they didn't help in the war and because he is an all-around asshole. The first time I visited Windhelm I saw him and his buddy harassing a Dunmer woman and accusing her of being a spy. When she denied it, he threatened her by saying that he would pay her a visit and that they had ways of finding out what she really is"

"Serves him right I suppose" Frea commented

"Indeed, though what happened to his friend?" Aela inquired

Perseus opened the gate to the Windhelm Docks "his friend Angrenor was killed by an Imperial Soldier when the Empire invaded the city and took it from Ulfric"

They made their way to the Northern Maiden and Perseus approached Captain Gjalund. "Captain Gjalund"

Captain Gjalund smiled "Perseus! Do you need to sail somewhere?"

Perseus handed the map of Westeros to Captain Gjalund "I need to go to Westeros"

Gjalund looked at the map for a few seconds before pointing to a location on the map "I will dock here. It should take us three weeks to a month to arrive"

Perseus took the map from Gjalund and grabbed a sack of coins from his bag and handed it to Captain Gjalund "here, this is 10,000 septims"

Gjalund took the sack and looked inside and his eyes widened at how much septims he saw in the bag. He knew Perseus was wealthy, but he had never been paid so much. Normally he was paid 100-200 septims. He closed the bag and looked at Perseus "we will depart at once."

Once the ship set sail, Perseus took out the map and lay in front of his group. He pointed to the same area that Captain Gjalund said they would dock "he says we will dock here. And Winterfell is right here, it looks to be some distance from the area we will dock. We should be able to reach it within a day once we dock"

Aela took her quiver off her back and lay it beside her "sounds good Harbinger"

Farkas took out a bottle of mead and took a sip "indeed"

Serana rested her head against Perseus' shoulder "we will worry about navigation when we get closer. For now let's get some rest"

"That sounds good to me" Vilkas said.

Frea gazed out onto the open water "may the All-Maker bless our path"

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Comments:<strong>

Hello everyone! Second chapter down, many more to go! I posted chapter 2 the other day but took it down because I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. I rewrote chapter 2 and I like this one much better. Also I made a few minor dialogue tweaks to chapter 1 if you wanna check it out, though you won't miss anything if you don't.

And just for fun, here are a few ideas I originally had but eventually decided against and scrapped from the story:

**-**Perseus had a son named Andius and he was going to be a love interest for Sansa

**-**Originally Perseus and his crew were going to arrive in King's Landing just as Eddard is getting beheaded. I scrapped this because there is a scene coming up that occurs before Eddard is arrested, I am going to have Perseus take the place of another character

**-**I was going to include Hadvar in the story but decided not to. There is still a chance that Hadvar could appear at some point in my story though, I am still debating on it

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!

-ShadowHunter94

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong>

The adventurers arrive in Winterfell and meet the Starks


	3. Winter is Coming

Winter is Coming

**_Note: To avoid confusion, the events of Castle Black and Perseus' group occur at around the same time._**

**Castle Black**

Ser Waymar Royce, Will, and Gared depart from the Wall on horseback to investigate reports of wildlings in the Haunted Forest.

When they arrive in the forest, Will notices something and gets off of his horse to investigate. What he finds is a nightmare: the severed remains of the Wildlings they were meant to investigate arranged in an odd formation. He stares at the remains in fear before noticing another girl pinned to a tree. He panics and runs to go warn the others.

Ser Waymar thinks nothing of it "what do you expect? They're savages, one steals a goat from another and the next thing you know they are ripping each other to pieces"

However, Will thinks this is too extreme even for Wildlings. "I've never seen the Wildlings do anything like this, I have never seen a thing like this in my life!"

"How close did you get?" Ser Waymar asks will

"Closer than any man would" Will responds

"We should head back to the Wall" Gared suggests, in fear of what Will had told them

"Do the dead frighten you?" Ser Waymar taunts

"Our orders were to track the Wildlings, we tracked them. They won't trouble us no more"

"You don't think they'll ask us how they died?" Ser Waymar says, wanting to investigate what caused the deaths "get back on your horse"

Will is fearful of whatever did this and doesn't want to investigate "whatever did this to them could do it to us, they even killed the children"

"It's a good thing we're not children" Waymar says coldly "if you want to run away south, run away. But they will behead you as a deserter" he then shoots Will a threatening look "if I don't catch you first. Get back on your horse, I won't say it again"

Will looks at him for a few seconds then goes and gets back on his horse. Will leads them back to where he had discovered the mutilated corpses of the Wildlings only to discover that they have disappeared.

Ser Waymar stares at the ground for a moment before directing his attention back to Will "you're dead men seemed to have moved camp"

"They were here!" Will says

"See where they went" Gared tells Will

Will departs to find the Wildlings, leaving Ser Waymar and Gared at the site. While Will searches for the bodies, Ser Waymar and Gared continue investigating. Gared notices something buried in the snow and digs it out, finding that it is a piece of bloody clothing.

"What is it?" Ser Waymar asks him. Gared is about to answer him when he sees a creature behind Waymar and gasps in fear. Ser Waymar turns around and is killed by the creature.

Will hears his scream and sees the horses running away. What he sees next is even more terrifying; he sees the same girl he saw earlier pinned to a tree now as a strange creature with blue eyes. He immediately runs away as fast as he can. Moments later he finds Gared running toward his direction.

Gared stops to catch his breath but is decapitated by a White Walker. The White Walker takes Gared's severed head and rolls it to Will and stares at him menacingly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Westeros<strong>

**-27 Days Later-**

Perseus, Serana, Frea, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas finally arrived in Westeros during the evening after nearly a month's journey. The area of Westeros they arrived in bore a strong resemblance to the Northern parts of Skyrim, especially around Windhelm. The ground was covered in snow and trees. They began walking and hopefully finding Winterfell so they could possibly get a better idea of what they were dealing with and learning more about Westeros.

"Reminds me of home" Perseus said, gazing at the scenery

Frea wasn't all too familiar with Skyrim, though she lived in the coldest part of Solstheim "it reminds me of Solstheim and Skaal Village. I hope my people are doing alright without me, I am Shaman and am in charge of the spiritual wellbeing of my people, but I just feel that I was lead here by the All-Maker… Though I am sure they will do fine"

"I wonder how all the whelps in Jorrvaskr are doing" Farkas commented, thinking about what they had missed during their journey

"If I had to guess" Perseus answered "Athis and Njada are probably fighting, Torvar is probably drunk, and Ria is boasting about killing bears"

Aela chuckled "sounds about right"

After what felt like two hours they, they arrived outside of a forest. As they walked through the forest, it felt oddly quiet yet peaceful. The only sounds you could hear were their footsteps. They continued walking through the forest until night took over.

"We should stop for the night" Perseus suggested

Serana agreed with Perseus "that's a good idea". Though the rest of the group didn't answer, Perseus could tell that they agreed as well. They got a fire started and set up a small campsite.

"Nice night" Aela said

"Our first night in Westeros as well" Perseus replied and sat next to the campfire "I am really looking forward to learning more about this place and its people"

"It should be rather fascinating" Frea said as she unsheathed her war axes set them down beside her.

Vilkas joined in the conversation and directed his attention to Perseus "I've been wondering, how did you and Frea get acquainted with one another?"

Perseus remembered his time on Solstheim while he was dealing with Miraak; it was one of his most exciting adventures. "We met when me and Serana travelled to Solstheim to defeat Miraak, the first Dragonborn. It's quite a tale"

"We also met this crazy wizard named Neloth" Serana said "there was a few times where I was tempted to launch an ice spike into him

Frea was also quite irritated with how big of a pain Neloth was to work with "I was tempted to launch an arrow into him"

Perseus couldn't help but laugh "he may have been a pain in the arse, but we wouldn't have found the black book without his help"

Frea felt sadness when Perseus mentioned the Black Book, as it was the same book that took her father's life. Though she had made her peace with it and didn't blame Perseus at all and considered him a good friend and ally to the Skaal, she wished there was another way to stop Miraak.

Before they could continue the conversation, they heard a loud scream of agony and terror. "What in the name of Talos was that!" Perseus questioned and grabbed his bow and readied an arrow.

"I don't know" Aela responded and unsheathed her twin Ebony daggers.

Serana readied an Ice Spike and unsheathed her dagger "stay on your guard"

Frea readied her war axes, Farkas readied his greatsword, and Vilkas unsheathed his sword. They travelled toward the direction that the sound came from, ready for whatever it might be. No more than twenty minutes later they saw a man dressed in black sitting against a tree and about to be killed by what looked like a very strong Draugr. It was taller than the Draugr in Tamriel and had blue eyes.

Frea recognized the creature as the ones from her dreams "by the All-Maker, that's one of the creatures I saw in my nightmares"

Before the creature could kill the man, Perseus launched an arrow into its shoulder. The creature pulled the arrow out, snapped it in half, and turned to face Perseus and his companions and charged. It swung its blade at Perseus' head but Perseus moved out of the way and countered with a quick slash at the creature's leg. The creature bent down for a moment then got right back up. Aela took the opportunity to charge at the distracted creature with both of her baggers, stabbing it in the back with as much force as she could. It screeched in pain and threw Aela off of its back, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Frea lunged forward and stabbed it in the abdomen with her axes, bringing it to the ground. Perseus finished it off with a stab to the head, disintegrating it.

Will watched in shock at the fighting skill of these people. The man that dealt the final blow turned his attention to him and held out a hand to help him to his feet "you alright?"

"How did you do that?" Will asked him, he had never seen people fight so well together.

"We know how to fight. My name's Perseus. Do you by any chance know how to get to Winterfell?"

"I am unsure; I have heard of it but I do not know how to get there". He thought for a moment and realized that he would have been killed by the White Walkers if these strangers hadn't shown up. He decided that he would rather be beheaded than mutilated or turned into a walker, he didn't care that he would be a deserter, he would have left anyway "I can lead you past the wall though"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winterfell<strong>

Bran Stark was in the courtyard practicing his archery. He aims at a target and releases an arrow but misses and instead hits a nearby barrel. He stomps in frustration and Jon places his hands on Bran's shoulders "go on, father is watching… and your mother". Bran looks at the building behind him and sees his father Eddard and his mother Catelyn watching him practice. He nods and readies another arrow

He releases the arrow and it goes over the target, causing Jon, Robb and Rickon to start laughing.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Eddard scolded "keep practicing Bran. Go on"

Jon leaned down "don't think too much Bran"

Bran readied another arrow. "Relax your bow arm" Robb said to Bran. Before he could release his arrow, another arrow struck the center of the target. He turned around and saw his sister Arya with the bow she had just struck the target with. Arya bowed playfully and Bran started chasing after. Everyone started laughing at the humorous scene.

"My lord and lady" Ser Rodrik Cassel approached them and looked both confused and worried "pardon the interruption, but some of the Stark men have encountered a deserter from the Night's Watch accompanied by a group of strangers."

Eddard let the information soak in for a moment before responding "very well. Bran, Jon, Robb come with me"

"Do you have to do this?" Catelyn asked Eddard

"He broke his oath"

"It's the law my lady" Ser Rodrik said to her

Eddard and his sons rode out to the execution of the deserter, but unsure of what would happen to the strangers. _Who are they?_ Eddard thought to himself as they rode.

They arrived and found the group of strangers that Ser Rodrik mentioned in a standoff with a group of Stark men, weapons drawn. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" he heard a man yell. "YOU BETTER BACK OFF IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU" he heard another man yell. He approached the direction of the voices and saw the group of strangers that Rodrik had told him about; three men and three women.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded

The man that answered Eddard's question had olive skin similar to the Dornishmen of Dorne, short dark brown hair, and a dark brown beard that resembled Eddard's own. He wore armor that looked to be made out of bones and scales and he looked to be a very skilled warrior. He wielded two swords that looked to be made out of bone and carried a black bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. "They are accusing us of aiding a deserter! Are these your men?"

"Aye, they are" Eddard looked at his men "lower your weapons"

The men did as Eddard commanded and Eddard approached the olive skinned man, who sheathed his swords. "We just arrived here recently, we are not from Westeros. We do not know any of your laws or anything about this place for that matter. We were sent here to find Winterfell and to find out why the White Walkers are returning"

"It's true" Will said "they are returning, I saw them!"

Eddard didn't fully believe this man about The Others returning, but could tell that he wasn't lying about not being from Westeros. "That man you are accompanying is a deserter from the Night's Watch. Desertion is a very serious crime, and deserters are marked for death"

"I know I'm a deserter, and I know I must die, but I saw what I saw"

Eddard signaled to his men to seize the deserter. Perseus wanted to argue but knew that this was the law. Eddard's men leaned Will over a rock and Eddard grabbed a massive greatsword from a boy who looked to be in his teens.

Eddard held the blade by the hilt facing downward "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name... Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die" and with a swift swing of the greatsword, separated Will's head from his shoulders.

After Eddard executed Will he approached Perseus. "Did you really see White Walkers?"

"We killed one"

Eddard was shocked. From the stories he had heard they were beings of great power. Part of him wanted to believe that it was true, but another part thought that it was just superficial nonsense. He wasn't sure what to believe. Though he felt that this group would be very valuable allies to House Stark "I will take you to Winterfell, we could talk more there"

"Thank you my lord" Perseus replied and introduced Eddard to his group. "My name is Perseus and these are my companions Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, Frea, and my wife Serana"

After Perseus introduced himself and his crew, they travelled back to Winterfell. Along the way they came across a disemboweled stag on the road.

"Mountain lion?" Theon asked

Eddard glanced at Theon then shook his head "no mountain lions in these woods". He stared at the stag for a few moments before continuing onward. After a short distance they find a dead wolf with an antler sticking out of its throat and several cubs. Eddard kneels down to examine it more closely.

"It's a freak" Theon commented. Perseus looked at Theon and shook his head at the childish comment that Theon had made.

"It's a direwolf" Eddard said and looked at the group. He then pulled the antler out of the direwolf "tough old beast"

"There are no direwolves south of the wall" Robb commented

"Now there are five" Jon looked at the direwolf cubs and picked one up "you want to hold it" he said and handed the cub to Bran

"Where will they go? Their mothers dead" Bran asked and glanced down at the cub in his arms

"They don't belong down here" Ser Rodrik said

"Better a quick death" Eddard stated and stood to his feet "they won't last without their mother"

Theon immediately drew a dagger and walked over to Bran "let me see it"

"NO" Bran yelled as Theon took the direwolf cub from him.

"Put away your blade" Robb demanded

"I take orders from y….." Theon began before Perseus grabbed his wrist and squeezed with such strength that Theon grimaced in pain "drop the dagger kid" Perseus told him and Theon obliged

"Lord Stark" Jon said and looked down at the cubs "there are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the Sigil of your house, they were meant to have them"

Eddard thought to himself and agreed "you will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves" then started walking back to Winterfell

Perseus released his grip on Theon's wrist, and Theon picked up his dagger

Jon picked up a couple of the wolves and handed them to Robb who handed them to Theon. Robb walked over and picked up a couple more cubs

"What about you?" Bran asked Jon

"I'm not a Stark. Get on" Jon replied and started following the group back to Winterfell until he noticed something from the corner of his eye; it was a sixth cub.

"What is it" Robb asked

Jon bent down and picked up the cub and noticed that it was white with red eyes and smaller than the others

"The runt of the litter. That one's yours Snow" Theon mocked and walked away

The group continued walking and a short while later they arrived in Winterfell.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Comments:<strong>

Another chapter down! This chapter was really fun for me to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**Next**_** Time:** Perseus and his crew get to know the rest of the Starks


End file.
